Ravana Vishra liberato
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10286 |no = 1134 |element = Fuoco |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |description = Un ex-cavaliere trasformato in demone malvagio dall'armatura che maledice chi la indossa. Anche se si credeva che Vishra si fosse completamente perduto nell'armatura che lo aveva posseduto durante la battaglia contro il suo migliore amico, si riprese inaspettatamente quando iniziò la guerra contro gli dei. Quando riprese i sensi, però scoprì che l'amico che lo aveva aiutato a riprendersi ora era posseduto dalla stessa forza che lo aveva imprigionato nell'armatura maledetta. Allora decise di usare tutto il potere della sua aramtura per salvare l'amico, pur sapendo che avrebbe rischiato la propria vita. |summon = Vedere il mio amico nei miei ultimi momenti di vita mi ha fatto capire che il percorso che avevo scelto era molto più facile del suo. |fusion = Il dolore... si sta trasformando in potere... Quando ho... ripreso conoscenza? Probabilmente mi consideri strano perché godo di questo dolore. Ah ah. |evolution = I miei tanti peccati non possono essere cancellati. Per questo la mia anima continua a bruciare! Per fare per sempre ammenda! |hp_base = 4948 |atk_base = 1900 |def_base = 1731 |rec_base = 1382 |hp_lord = 6709 |atk_lord = 2511 |def_lord = 2104 |rec_lord = 2052 |hp_anima = 7601 |rec_anima = 1814 |atk_breaker = 2749 |def_breaker = 1866 |atk_guardian = 2511 |def_guardian = 2342 |rec_guardian = 1933 |hp_oracle = 7009 |def_oracle = 1985 |rec_oracle = 2409 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |ccant = 40 |ls = Lampo epidemico pieno |lsdescription = Probabilità elevata di infliggere un'anomalia di stato casuale - Aumenta notevolmente danno critico - Aumenta ATT dell'80% |lseffect = * * * |lsnote = 10% chance to inflict Paralysis, Curse, Poison and 15% chance to inflict Weakness, Injury, Sickness & 150% Crit damage |lstype = Attack |bb = Tizzoni demoniaci |bbdescription = Potente combo di 14 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici - Probabilità di infliggere anomalia di stato casuale sotto attacco per 3 turni |bbnote = 10% chance to inflict Paralysis, Curse, Poison and 15% chance to inflict Weakness, Injury, Sickness |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |ccbbt = 14 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Ravana esecuzione suprema |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 16 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici - Probabilità di infliggere anomalia di stato casuale sotto attacco per 3 turni - Aumenta notevolmente la barra BB |sbbnote = 10% chance to inflict Paralysis, Curse, Poison and 15% chance to inflict Weakness, Injury, Sickness & fills 4-7 BC for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 15 |ccsbbt = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Pira funeraria di Ravana |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 21 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici - Aumenta notevolmente ATT - Probabilità di infliggere anomalia di stato casuale sotto attacco per 3 turni - Aumenta notevolmente la barra BB |ubbnote = 200% Atk & fills 50 BC when hit |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ccubbt = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Volontà affidata |esitem = |esdescription = Probabile leggero aumento della barra BB sotto attacco - Enorme aumento danni inferti a nemici con anomalie di stato |esnote = Fills 2-3 BC & 100% boost |bb1 =* * * * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * * * ** |evofrom = 10285 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Superstizione e Scienza |addcatname = Vishra 7 }}